


The Accidental Wizard

by ConM01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConM01/pseuds/ConM01
Summary: A very strange little boy lives near Sam Bishop, a 13-year-old muggle. When Sam meets him and sees more than he was supposed to, what will happen? Will the strange man with the scar have to help or get rid of him?
Kudos: 1





	1. Totter’s Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to find out more about the boy who hurt his friend and who changed his own face.

A shout from down the stairs woke young Sam Bishop from a most peculiar dream. He yawned and tried to remember the events he had just conjured up in his own head. He thought of owls and black cats, and a strange man with a scar. Sitting up, the last thoughts of his dream leaked out of his head and stayed upon his pillow.

The dark haired boy got out of bed, glancing at his alarm clock. It was early afternoon, Saturday 17th July, and lunch was ready. He wandered slowly out of his bedroom and ambled somewhat sleepily down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Sam's mum was setting out some sandwiches on the counter top. Sam's younger brother Jordan was, like Sam, still in his pyjamas and looked as if he had left a part of himself still cozy in bed, as many of us do in the morning (or indeed the afternoon). 

Ham, not Sam's favourite but he wasn't expecting much from his mum so soon after dad had left. She'd always favoured the younger of the two brothers. He thanked her for the food nonetheless as she was trying her best.

"Any plans today?" She sounded tired and Sam suspected she had been up most of the night again. She hadn't taken the divorce well at all.

"Just meeting Jake" he replied.

"Not going up Totter's Bank again I hope" his mother scolded.

Sam shook his head in reply knowing how she would react if she knew that he was fully intending on going up Totter's Bank to try and see that strange boy again.

"Good" she said, seeming satisfied with his reply, " you know I don't like you straying that far, there's some strange folk that live round there. No place for a 13 year old to go wondering about"

Sam didn't know how to respond to this without causing another big argument so he said nothing at all. (A clever technique which can and should be applied more often in some people's case).

After finishing his food, Sam made his way back up the stairs feeling slightly more full, but not so much awake, as he did before.

Pulling on an old baggy jumper and a pair of worn, tattered jeans Sam grabbed some money from his bedside table and walked down the stairs, and to the door.

"Bye!" He shouted

"See you in a bit! And remember, don't go near Totter's-

Sam had already shut the door. He strolled along the quiet, boring street barely glancing at the repetitive looking houses that sat either side of him.

Sam passed a shop and gained some extra weight as he bought an array of snacks. He smiled to himself as he opened a big bag of crisps.

He wasn't far from Totter's Bank now. Tooter's Bank they had called it at primary school, they used to find that so funny. Sam had only known one person who had lived there, Stanley Combes, who had sworn his neighbours were vampires.

There it was, the tree where Sam had first encountered the boy. It was a great flowing willow, with its branches dangling down over the small lake as the orange glow of the summer sun danced along its surface.

A small boy, about 8 or 9, was sat at the waters edge poking a stick into the water. As Sam approached, the boy turned and saw him, standing up. He was still clutching the same stick and, upon closer inspection, it appeared to have been carved and polished and ornate patterns circled it.

"Hello!" Sam called to the strange boy. He didn't want to get too close and annoy the boy after last time.

"What do you want?" The boy asked. He said the words so calmly and softly yet Sam heard them as if they were standing right next to each other.

"I just want to talk to you!" Sam shouted back. The boy said nothing and turned his head, looking to the other side of the water where some ducks had settled.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as he edged closer to the boy.

"Where's the other one?" The boy asked. "The other boy"

"He's not here, he didn't come"

The boy seemed to be considering Sam, his eyes more alive than anything. Sam swore they changed from brown to blue and then back again. He took another step towards the boy. They were less than four feet apart now.

"Teddy" the boy said.

"What?"

"My name is teddy"

Sam had never heard a name like it.

"How did you do that thing before?" He asked.

"I don't know" Teddy said turning his head away.

"I think you do" Sam replied.

"Well even if I did, that boy deserved what he got"

"He was only messing around"

"He shouldn't have been here, poking around" Teddy said. Sam could sense an anger rising in the boy.

"And neither should you"

"No I'm just trying to help" replied Sam truthfully. The boy was clearly very angry at this point and he started towards Sam who backed away. He kept tripping and falling backwards but when he looked he saw the ground was clear. The boy, Teddy, advanced on him, his hair changing in front of Sam's eyes. There was a strange anger upon the now much older looking face of the boy.

Sam turned and ran, not stopping until he reached his house. Had he been seeing things?


	2. Meeting At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is startled by a cold sense of dread and a silver stag leads him to a mysterious meeting.

Sam recalled the events of the day before as he sat at the dinner table the next day. Had he really seen the boys hair change to a jet black? Was it all in his head when the boys face contorted and twisted in front of him?

Sam didn't sleep well the night before and that night he was having even more trouble. He just felt himself drifting into sleep when a voice rang out in his head. There were other voices too, shouting. Sam's head felt as if it was splitting in half.

He sat up looking around. His room was pitch black. The voices were only in his head, Sam realised. They were still pounding on the inside of his skull causing him immense pain.

He heard a noise outside his window and went to look. A silvery stag was on the road, beckoning him to follow. As soon as he saw it the voices started to fade away and Sam began thinking clearly again.

Throwing on his clothes, Sam crept down the stairs and grabbed a torch as he left the house.  
The stag was walking away from him, Sam followed. It led him along a few different streets and under a bridge, along a path.

Sam swallowed hard, someone was under the bridge, a man. The stag walked to him and faded away.

"What was that?"

"Patronus" the man replied as if this was a regular occurrence.

"And what are you?" Sam asked.

The man looked up at him, he was wearing round glasses, he had black messy hair and, on his forehead, under the black tangle of hair, something shone slightly red.

"I suppose I can tell you" he said more to himself "I'm a wizard"

Sam wasn't sure whether this was some stupid joke. The man looked very serious.

"And you're not" continued the man "and you've seen some things you shouldn't have"

"What?" Asked Sam, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest.

"Teddy, the boy from Totter's Bank" the man said "he told me he'd lost control slightly, and you'd seen him do things; change."

Sam didn't know what to say as all his questions about the incident were answered at once. The boy had changed his appearance, but how did this man know? He asked him.

"Well Teddy's my godson, I'm looking after him at the moment."

Sam stayed silent, unsure what to say to this.

"Anyway, it's quite late, lets get on with it."

"With what?" Sam asked shaking.

"I'm going to have to wipe your memory of us I'm afraid" the man said, drawing a long stick from his pocket and approaching Sam.

"That's why you sent that stag for me, that's why you made me hear voices?" Sam asked,stepping slowly backwards away from him.

"Voices?" The man asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, I woke up and there were voices shouting in my head. It was really cold and I felt really, really sad, like I'd never be happy again"

The man had a confused and shocked expression on his face.

"That wasn't me" he replied " that must have been-"

The man whipped round and stared at something behind him. He was lifted up but nothing was touching him. He seemed to be choking for breath.

Sam then felt a cold hand close around his neck. It pulled him up and clenched tighter. Sam felt the happy thoughts in his head start to leave as he felt something close around his mouth.

A flash of silver light almost blinded Sam. The thing that had been holding him released its grip and he dropped to the floor. Looking up, he saw the stag again. It was charging at one end of the tunnel. Sam felt the sadness that had been filling his every thought, get lifted, and he felt better than ever. Standing up, he saw the stag turn and charge towards him.

The silvery white animal passed straight through him and ran at something on the other side of the tunnel. Sam fell and hit his head on the hard concrete. His vision started to fade. As he looked back he saw the stag chasing down a large hooded creature that fled out the end of the tunnel. Then everything went black.


	3. The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes in a strange house that belongs to the man with the scar who protected him from the dementors. Hold on, how does he know about the dementors?

Sam's eyes flickered open. Everything was a blur. He knew he was in a bedroom, sun was pouring through the window. As his vision cleared, he looked around.

There were shelves littered with strange objects; jars with mini, moving ships inside, a crystal ball, and something that resembled a spinning top.

He felt different, he knew much more than before. He wondered why he had been attached by two dementors. Two what? Why did he even knew what they were called?

Sam was shaken from these thoughts when someone entered the room. The man from last night.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

Sam was taken aback by the man's politeness. The night before, he had been trying to erase his memories. He jumped to his feet.

"B-but last night, those things-" Sam's voice trailed off as his head span once more.

The man helped him back down to the bed, assuring him that he needed rest.

"But yesterday-" Sam started.

"I understand you must be confused." (He was) "the things that attacked us, well mostly you, are not pleasant creatures at all, they guard the wizard prison. They're called-"

"Dementors" Sam blurted out. Harry was in shock from the look on his face.

"Muggles can't see dementors. How do you even know what they're called?"

"Lucky guess?" Sam replied very unconvincingly. Harry gave the boy a suspicious look.

"Anyway, that was a week ago, you've been asleep since then" the man said with a skeptical look still etched across his face.

"HARRY!" A female voice yelled from where Sam assumed was downstairs.

"You're Harry Potter!" Sam exclaimed. He didn't know how he knew this but he had said it without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Said Harry, eyeing Sam with a look of confusion.

"I don't kn-" Sam started to say but another shout from downstairs distracted Harry.

The wizard stood up, with a face that made it clear he shouldn't make the woman downstairs call him a third time.

As Harry left the room, the woman shouted back up,

"you better bring him too"

"Come on" Harry said rather cheerily, poking his head back round the door.

Sam followed Harry down the stairs. He noticed the rest of the house was similar to the room he had woken up in. Shelves covered the walls, laden with strange objects and books. Voyages with Vampires, Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, and a rather furry looking book held shut with a belt.

They entered the front room of the house where they were met by three more people, a tall, black wizard wearing very official looking purple robes, and to his left, a tall, gangly, ginger man and a bushy, brown haired witch. They were holding hands.

Harry greeted the official looking man. Sam gathered that the man had a very important job as Harry thanked him for taking the time to come. He then welcomed the couple as old friends, with a large hug for each one.

"So this is him?" Kingsley asked Harry, nodding towards Sam.

"Yeah, we really don't know what to do" Harry replied.

Sam realised who the three wizards weresuddenly and, as if someone else was speaking for him, he said,

"You're Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic, and you're Ron Weasley" he said, addressing the ginger wizard, " the auror, and Hermione Granger"

Sam instantly wished he hadn't said anything because as soon as he finished, Shacklebolt rounded on Harry.

"What have you been telling him? You know you can't just go around telling muggles about the magical world, no matter how much you like them"

"I didn't tell him that" Harry said defensively.

"What?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"He just knows it, I don't know how" he added as Ron looked as if he was about to interject, "he knew who I was, and about the dementors"

The whole room stared at Sam in a stunned silence. Ron was the first to break it.

"Who won the Quidditch World Cup last year?"

"Bulgaria" Sam replied, although he didn't know how he knew.

"Who wrote A Complete History Of Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Bathilda Bagshot"

"What is the British magic school called?"

"Hogwarts"

Question after question was hurled at Sam, yet somehow he knew the answer to every single one.

"How do you know all of this about our world?" Kingsley asked Sam.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully, "I didn't know it before last night"

"Last week" Harry corrected.

The wizards all stood, staring at Sam, that was until Hermione suggested tea and herself Ron and the woman Sam now recognised as Ginny Weasley went into the kitchen and busied themselves with the tea making. Harry and Shacklebolt sat, inviting Sam to do the same.

Kingsley made Harry tell the whole story of the week before, then asked Sam to recount what he remembered. He finished, with everyone looking on in shock as he described the dementor.

"This must have something to do with your patronus" said Kingsley, addressing Harry "It is a spell formed through thoughts and memories. Perhaps some of those memories got transferred to young Sam here as it passed through him. He would have been particularly susceptible to it having just had a near-death experience."

"I'd say it was more than a few memories" said Ron "he recited the names of the whole Chudley Cannons team just now" He looked nothing short of ecstatic at the revelation.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam returns home when a storm starts. However, it seems the postman is still working in it as Sam gets a strange letter delivered to his house.

After much debate, it was decided that Sam could keep his memories (for now) and he returned home, promising not to tell anyone what he knew.

As soon as he entered the door, the tirade started.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" His mum yelled. Sam tried his best to squeeze past her and get to the stairs.

"A WEEK! A WHOLE WEEK!" Sam locked his bedroom door behind him as he entered the room.

He lay down on his bed and tried to drown out the sounds of his mother practically having a fit downstairs. His head was full of questions. Most of them, he didn’t even know he knew to ask.

The next morning greeted him with such dark clouds that Sam believed he had woken in the night. The rain that pounded upon his window only hit harder as the day went on and, around 2, lightning and thunder began to shake the house. Sam spent most of the day staring out onto his street, pondering all the questions he had swimming through his head and trying to comprehend the wealth of information that he had seemingly gained overnight (or overweek).

Just as he started to doze off in front of his bedroom window, something large and white streaked in front of his window. He jumped up and his light flickered off and on again just as his wardrobe door opened. He turned in his chair as his clothes began to fly out of his wardrobe. Jumping up from his seat, Sam ran to his door, flinging it open and dashing out into the corridor. He managed to pull the door closed just as a rather angry looking pair of jeans flew straight at him. He stared at the door, not knowing what to do. He had a strange feeling that he had caused the extraordinary things to happen. But how could he have? Sam was brought back to the present moment by a shout from his mother downstairs.

“Sam! Letter!”

He glanced at his watch. It was twenty-past-three. How could there be post at this time?

Sam headed downstairs to be greeted by his mum in the kitchen clutching a letter with a shining red logo emblazoned on it. He didn’t know why but he felt unimaginably nervous as he stepped forward and took the letter from his mother’s hand. His hand shook as he pulled it open and read the words upon the paper. How could it be true? Was it really true?


	5. The Promise

Sam found himself back at the Potter residence the next day. The storm hadn’t subsided, but he needed answers. He knocked on the wooden door which was answered a minute later by Harry. Sam held up the letter which made Harry’s eyes widen. He ushered Sam inside before closing the door, but not before casting a suspicious look up and down the street.

“Who was it Harry?” Ginny called.

She came out of the kitchen and saw Sam.

“Oh”

He sat in their living room with a mug of tea that he didn’t feel like drinking as Harry and Ginny had a whispered argument in the kitchen. He caught words here and now. He gathered they were talking about what to do with him.

A cry from upstairs pulled Ginny away from the kitchen and she cast Sam a nervous look as she passed through the living room and to the stairs.

Harry came out of the kitchen with a somber sort of look on his face. He sat down on the other sofa.

“She’s not sure we should get too involved with what’s happened to you” he started, “We’ve got two kids and we can’t choose you over them.”

Sam shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

Harry continued, “We are going to help you find someone who will” he picked up the letter from the table, “Do you know what this is?”

Sam nodded.

“Well I think you should go. Hogwarts will teach you to be a wizard and control your powers. I assume you’ve started to do things with your mind, when you’re scared or excited?”

“Yes. How did you know?” Sam asked.

“We all had that. Some muggles start to get powers and they don’t even know about our world.”

Sam thought for a second.

“I’m thirteen, don’t you start at Hogwarts when you’re eleven?”

“Well yes, normally” Harry admitted, “but I’m sure we could catch you up on two years.”

Sam shrugged.

“We know some wonderful Witches and Wizards that would love to help you out” he saw Sam’s apprehensive look, “I promise, it will be fun.”

Sam seemed to have made up his mind.

“Ok I’ll do it. But I can change my mind about going before September.”

“Great”

  
At this moment, Ginny returned from upstairs with a baby in her arms and a small toddler trailing behind her. Her hair was a mess and she didn’t seem in the mood for conversation so Sam thanked Harry, who told him to come back the next day at twelve. He agreed and left the house, clutching his Hogwarts letter. The sun was out now and as if I’m a film, Sam’s mood matched the weather.


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins to learn what he has missed from the first two years of Hogwarts.

When Sam arrived at the Potter home the next day, he was greeted at the door by Ginny. For a second, Sam was worried but she smiled an invited him in. She seemed in a much more accommodating mood today. He went through to the living room and was greeted by Harry and Hermione who took him out into the garden.

They spent the next hour teaching Sam a spell that made things float. He spent the first ten minutes flailing about Harry’s wand he had borrowed to no avail. He was on the verge of giving up when Hermione stepped in and told him the proper way to say ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ and how he should have been doing a ‘swish and flick’ motion with his wand. After this, he got better and better at the spell and by the end of the hour, he could make a garden bench float five metres above the ground, something Harry had said was “very good for a second year”.

After this hour, they ate in the Potter’s living room. Sam had never heard of most of the foods but he particularly liked pumpkin pasties and the butterbeer that warmed his whole body.

Harry seemed keen to teach Sam more so they went outside again. Within half an hour, Harry had Sam disarming him with ease with an Expelliarmus spell. They returned inside, both feeling rather pleased with themselves until Hermione came downstairs with a pile of books.

“Come on” she urged them as she walked into the dining room.

“You too” she said eyeing Harry who had been trying to slip past to the kitchen.

He sighed and Sam could tell he didn’t care to argue with her, mainly out of fear.

The next hour was probably the most boring of Sam’s life. He wasn’t interested in stories about old wizards who made laws and invented spells. Harry did help to lighten the mood slightly by pointing out all the drawings of him in the book and how they got things wrong about his many escapades as a student. These points were always met with a sharp look from Hermione but, once or twice, even she couldn’t help but smile at his jokes.


End file.
